


Through His Fingers

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through His Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Through His Fingers  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Alcide, Alcide/Sookie implied, Bill/Sookie implied  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He lost her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word howl on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Alcide didn’t even notice the rain pouring down upon him as he walked through the woods. He’d had her, held her in his arms. She’d been his. But somehow he had let her slip right through the tips of his fingers.

A deep growl escaped him. She slipped through his hands when he wasn’t looking.

He didn’t blame her. He had known she still had feelings for Bill. Sookie had been honest right from the beginning. He had just hoped his love would be enough to bury it. But he had been wrong.

He threw his head back and howled.


End file.
